


Perhaps Thursday

by Dancing_Burnt_Toast



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Burnt_Toast/pseuds/Dancing_Burnt_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was glad he had set down the welding gun a few moments earlier because otherwise he would have surely dropped it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt from melindasqiaolian on tumblr and was originally posted here http://musingsofburnttoast.tumblr.com/post/106296375902/i-want-to-get-married-right-now-science-bros.

Bruce was glad he had set down the welding gun a few moments earlier because otherwise he would have surely dropped it.

He looked at Tony silently. His brows furrowed in bewilderment before he shakily asked, “Wait, what did you say?”

"I want to get married. Right now." Tony repeated, voice even as they stared at each other over the metal skeleton of their new project.

Bruce paused again, glancing at his hands for a moment before trying to say “Tony, we can’t-”

“C’mon, Bruce. I’ll book the best venue in New York, tuxes, a carriage drawn by white horses, the whole shebang,” Tony put his hand on the other’s shoulder. “We can have invitations out by Wednesday.”

“Can we just… slow down a bit?” Bruce smiled and chuckled softly. “Let’s finish this first.”

A few minutes after they continued working, Bruce looked to him and suddenly replied, “But yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Tony went back to the machine and smiled, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fic very often (let alone drabbles) but I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
